herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Scott Edward Harris Lang (or simply: Scott Lang) is the father of Cassie Lang and the second Ant-Man '''and is the titular main protagonist of the 2015 upcoming Marvel movie ''Ant-Man ''which based on the comic book character of the same name. He is portrayed by actor '''Paul Rudd. Early life Scott Lang gets fired from his job at Vistacorp for whistle blowing. Later that day, he is with his wife, Maggie Lang and Scott says he needs to set things right. Later that night, he breaks into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp has been stealing from. He then breaks into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and steals a few items, including jewelry. He then gets carried away, stealing Geoff Zorick's car and gets caught by the police. He then is thrown in prison. In the present day, Scott is meeting the groups muscle, 'Peachy', about the Vista job. The meeting turns into a prison fight. Domestic Life Scott Lang had a daughter named Cassie with his wife Maggie. Cassie is suffering from a heart condition that motivated Scott to go into a life of crime to gain the finances to help her. Maggie and Scott divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually married a man named Paxton. ''Ant-Man'' Hired by Pym :"Scott, I need you to be the Ant-Man." :―Henry Pym Scott Lang was hired while incarcerated by Henry Pym to steal the Ant-Man Suit from Darren Cross. Events of the movie To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ant-Man Suit' **'Size Reduction': Using technology developed by Henry Pym, Ant-Man is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and durability when shrinking. **'Insect Manipulation': Ant-Man, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. **'Superhuman Strength: '''As Ant-Man ,Lang is incredibly strong and he is like a "bullet". Abilities *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in thievery, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer. *'Expert Acrobat''': Lang is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, not just in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Former Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Henry Pym - Mentor *Hope van Dyne -Trainer Enemies *Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *Darren Cross / Yellowjacket - Enemy Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Super Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Male Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Successors Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Size-Shifter Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Boxers Category:Zoopaths Category:Genius Category:Speedsters Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Partners in Training